Timeline
This timeline is for users of the Fallout Roleplaying Wiki to put down the dates of major events in their fanon. The emboldened years and events are major canon events and should not be changed unless it is to make the entry more clear and concise. Contents Unknown dates: Go ahead, put your more "mysterious characters or events" lost in time here. *Confirmed Before 2240: Sigvart Knoxon is born in Raven Rock at an unknown date. *The Domestication Unit Phase I is developed by the Enclave using archived research data and computer records from Vault 92. Years later, this would culminate into the sinister Domestication Unit Phase II. 21st century 2077 *'The Great War: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water.' 22nd century 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' 23rd century 2214 * October: Theodore Calhoun is born in Trapper Flats, Utah. 2218 * November 15: Zhōu Wěi Gāng is born in Chinatown, San Francisco, California. 2219 *'April 3: 'Angel Greene is born at an unknown position and taken from her parents for unkown reasons by the Capital Wasteland Chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel. 2220 * Jack Hunter, a.k.a Special Agent CRONOS, is born inside of the Enclave Oil Rig. 2230 * Marcus White is born in the Mojave wasteland 2236 * May: Theodore Calhoun is wed to Charlotte "Charlie" Le Bret. * June: Raiders attacked Trapper Flats during the night. The town was burned to the ground and every townsfolk was murdered, except for Theodore Calhoun, and his wife, who went missing after the raid. As a result, Calhoun became an informal employee of Samson Caravans. 2237 * Zhōu Wěi Gāng completes his training as an official Steel Palace guard. 2238 *Special Agent CRONOS undergoes his training and is deployed on his first mission onto the United States mainland from Control Station ENCLAVE. He is consistently promoted due to an all but perfect mission success and efficiency rate until he receives an invitation to join the Secret Service... 2240 *'Unkown date: '''The Angels Unit is formed by Angel Greene *'Unkown date:' A young Enclave child soldier, Sigvart Knoxon is captured by Angel Greene *'Unkown date:' Sigvart Knoxon joins The Brotherhood of Steel and becomes a Knight Initiate. 2241 * '''January 28:' Daniel Grigsby is born in Junktown, Shady, New California Republic. * May 17: Vault 8 opens. *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' 2242 *Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's oil rig. * Zhōu Wěi Gāng is ordered to be executed for a misunderstanding interpreted as treason. After escaping his would-be execution, Zhōu escapes San Francisco and continues running from Shi assassins and spies. 2243 * One of Samsons Caravans caravans was raided by a group of tribal-raiders called the Sun Birds in the Texas Commonwealth. The founder of Samson Caravans died in the attack, leading to the collapse and absorption of the caravan in to Happy Trails Caravan Company. Theodore Calhoun began wandering and took the moniker "Texas". 2244 *Angel Greene gives birth to Vladimir Greene in the middle of battle. Vladimir is taken from her early in his life. He is adopted by Lock Adams and Yvone Adams. 2250 *'January 19: 'Jonathan Miller is born in The Mojave Outpost by accident. * George Taylor is born outside the Hub. 2251 * Cayuga is born within the Nwa Bayuk Okla tribal band in the village of New Harahan, Louisiana. 2252 * Amadeus is born in Tuba City, Arizona. * Zhōu Wěi Gāng stumbles upon New Vegas in the Mojave Wasteland and becomes a part of the Westside militia in exchange for a consistent source of shelter and food. 2254 * May 17: César Montero-Dominguez is born in Lago del Cráter, Baja California. *'November 26th:' Lachlan Hoffmann is born in Vault 116. * Texas wanders into the city of Lobo, Texas and secured a job with the Texas branch of the Alamosa Trading Company. 2258 * September 11: Leonard Townes is born in Lost Hills, California. *Seamus Kennedy is born in Boulder City. 2259 *Vladimir Adams and his adoptive parents set out on a year long expidition to reach the Mojave Wasteland. 2260 * April 19: Lucy Harper is born in the Hidden Valley bunker complex. * The Painted Rock tribe of Arizona is assimilated into Caesar's Legion. * Vladimir Adams' adoptive parents are killed by fiends upon reaching the Mojave Wasteland. He takes a Colt 45. Single Action Army from a caravan bag and kills the raiders in a burst of rage. This is the point where his fondness of the wild west and his revolver started. 2261 *'Lost with time:' Femme is born. When, where and every other record is lost because the Great Khans were losing conflicts against the NCR. It was a state of chaos for many. *'August 21: 'Anna Rose is born in the Old Mormon Fort at Freeside. Her mother, Jenny Rose, dies giving birth. Her father Jack Rose takes responsibility over the child alone. 2262 * Amadeus becomes a legionnaire in Caesar's Legion. * Daniel Grigsby meets his future wife, Heather Monroe. 2263 * An accidental bump on the head and a near drowning leaves Cayuga mentally retarded but remarkably perceptive, especially for explosives. * Daniel Grigsby and Heather Monroe marry. * Vladimir Adams starts a "career" as a vigilante. Over the years, he becomes known as Revolver Cheetah. 2264 * Michael "Micky" Grigsby is born to Daniel and Heather. 2267 *Sigvart Knoxon becomes a Paladin and joins The Angels Unit. 2271 * The majority of the Desert Rangers sign the Ranger Unification Treaty and are absorbed into the NCR. However some Desert Rangers don't trust the NCR and refuse to sign. * Revolver Cheetah starts to suffer from natural accelerated aging. He starts aging faster than other humans. 2272 * César Montero-Dominguez arrives at Fort Seth in the New California Republic and receives basic training in the NCRA. * Leonard Townes is transferred from Lost Hills to the Mojave Wasteland to aid Elder Elijah in creating a new Brotherhood of Steel chapter. 2274 *'January 11th:' The door to Vault 116 is opened by The Enclave, and the majority of the vault dwellers are assimilated into the Enclave's quickly decaying ranks. 2275 * January 1: Kiel Jakubik begins reprinting prewar literature in Vault City. * March 14: ''Neil Bloom'' successfully genetically modifies a marigold flower to survive growing and reproducing in harsh wastes conditions. * June 7: ''Cristiano Bloom'' and Jack Bloom return to Vault City. * The Alamosa caravan that Texas is guarding comes to the aid of the town of Coyote Bluff in the Mojave Wasteland, which had recently been raided by Vipers. The entire caravan stays in Coyote Bluff thereafter and makes it a permanent residence. * César Montero-Dominguez is transferred to Bravo Team of the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion in the NCRA. * Jonathan Miller joins the NCR and is transferred to Boulder City with 59 other soldiers due to unkown raiders near the area. 2276 * October: The New California Republic Army enacts Operation Sunburst and besieges HELIOS One. Lucy Harper's parents, David and Alexandria, are killed defending the facility. Head Scribe McKinney is also killed in the siege, allowing Leonard Townes to be promoted to Head Scribe of the Order of the Sword. * Cayuga is sent on his spiritual vision quest into the swamps of Louisiana. 2277 *'January 1:' The location of The Ark is discovered by Neil Bloom. Eli discovers the last remaining bible; Eli ''begins his journey westward. ''Clifford Backman awakes from the cryogenic chamber. * January 2: '''Operation Dove begins. * '''January 3: The writings of Plato's Republic are brought to Vault City. * February 27: Bo Ling Yushu slays the Leviathan. * March 5: The Great Emancipation takes place. * March 7: The Free People Association is Formed. * March 17: ''Clifford Backman'' learns to control his powers. * March 23: ''The Virtuous Battle'' takes place between Cesar's Legion and the F.P.A.. * May 3: Vault 123 is opened and captured by the F.P.A. * May 4: The writings of Homer's The Iliad are brought to Vault City. * May 5: Kiel Jakubik ''meets ''Lee Oliver. * May 7: Vault 221 is opened and captured by the F.P.A..'' * '''May 8:' The Treaty of Values takes place. * May 11: The N.C.R. and the F.P.A. work together and conquer the Slaver's Guild. * June 1: Laura Bloom invents the Nano-tech Water Filter. * June 2: ''Japan'' is officially referred to as "The Great Kanto Desert" Kanta Mizuno (a.k.a. "Desert Punk") is born. * June 7: Timbuktu becomes the education center of the World''.'' * August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer, heads to the surface to search for him. *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' * The F.P.A. lends aid in war against Super Mutants. * Cayuga is captured by Caesar's Legion and sold into slavery. He escapes his servitude weeks later in the Mojave after jumping into the Colorado River and swimming away. He settles along the Colorado shore, in an abandoned fishing shack and witnesses the First Battle of Hoover Dam. * Angel Greene is sent on a top secret mission and becomes the first person to visit Europe since The Great War. Sigvart Knoxon assumes controll of The Angels Unit. * The Angels Unit joins the fight against The Enclave with the rest of the Capital Wasteland Chapter Brotherhood of Steel. * Revolver Cheetah is hired to join the battle of Hoover Dam and Boulder City at their side. He begins his mercenary business as a result. Though he only accepts jobs he finds moraly good. * After the battle in Boulder City, NCR Corporal Jonathan Miller goes rouge. * December 11: ''Hannibal Hamlin'' joins F.P.A. * December 14: F.P.A. conquers Paradise Falls. * December 21: '''The Lincoln Memorial is conquered by F.P.A. * '''December 27: Kiel Jakubik gives his famous, "Let Justice Roll Down like Waters." speech at the Lincoln Memorial. F.P.A. objectives broaden. The F.P.A. becomes known as The Freedom Fighters. 2278 *'January 1: '''Vault 117 is opened. The Ark is retrieved by members of Operation Dove. * '''January 7:' Clifford Backman ''gains citizenship to Vault City becoming ''Neil Bloom's servant. * January 14: ''Bo Ling Yushu'' uses the heat-tech device to revive Chinese Crimson Dragoon special forces unit from cryogenic sleep under Mama Dolce's. * May 1: '''Vault 101 is is opened and captured by the Freedom Fighters. * '''May 7: ''Elder Owyn Lyons meets Kiel Jakubik at the ''Lincoln Memorial. * May 11: ''Elder 'Owyn Lyons'' and Kiel Jakubik meet Three Dog at Galaxy News Radio (G.N.R.). Vocath leads Mariposa super mutant army into an attack on G.N.R. The Freedom Fighters aid in the "Battle for the Galaxy." The Mariposa super mutant army''is pushed back.' ' * '''May 12: 'Vocath sends a second giant wave of Super Mutants at G.N.R. * May 13: ''Vocath'' sends final wave at G.N.R. Arthur Maxson ''kills ''Vocath. Arthur Maxson becomes a decelerated war hero. * June 1: ''"Let Justice Roll Down like Waters" '' Is broadcast throughout the Capital Wasteland at G.N.R. ''at 3:17 PM. * '''June 17: 'Bo Ling Yushu ''meets Kiel Jakubik and Elder Owyn Lyons at the Lincoln Memorial. ''Bo Ling Yushu ''agrees to aid' Freedom Fighters in Operation Civil Disobedience. * '''June 19: Operation Civil Disobedience commences. * June 20: The Freedom Fighters hijacks two Vertibirds from Raven Rock ''during Operation "''Civil disobedience." * The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, either with or without the modified Forced Evolutionary Virus of the Enclave and the Capital Wasteland was changed forever. Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base are destroyed, and the Citadel may also be destroyed (depending on the Lone Wanderer's actions). The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a thirsty Capital Wasteland. * June 27: The Freedom Fighters makes Trade Treatise with Brotherhood of Steel. Aqua Pura is delivered by Kiel Jakubik, via Virtibird, to Vault City. * July 1: Kiel Jakubik takes a Virtibird and a group of Freedom Fighters to explore South America. * July 2: Kiel Jakubik, along with the group of Freedom Fighters, arrives in Mexico City which is now refereed to as "La alborada." * July 4: The Freedom Fighters arrive in Lima Puru. * July 11: ''Estaban Bora'' meets Kiel Jakubik. Kiel Jakubik finds out South America was only minimally effected by the war. *The Angels Unit is almost wiped out after the war. Sigvart Knoxon repurposes it to become a Spec-Ops unit. 2279 *'January 1:' Eli discovers Vault City. * January 3: ''Neil Bloom'' records while Eli retells the bible from memory. * January 7: The full documentation of the bible is completed. Eli dies. Neil Bloom and Laura Bloom become Christians. * Christianity spreads, exploding in popularity throughout the Wasteland. * Sigvart Knoxon is sent on a mission to investigate mysterious signals from Angel Greene. He becomes the second person to visit Europe since the Great War. Operation WarClaw commences. *Sigvart Knoxon stops a second nuclear apocalypse plotted by a fascist dictatorship in France. *Sigvart Knoxon and Angel Greene, apprentice and master, has a final battle with eachother. Angel is killed by Sigvart. Sigvart renames The Angels Unit to The Fallen Angels *Special Agent CRONOS finishes training the original Onyx Troopers for the Enclave, with only but a very small few ever requiring a battlefield replacement... 2280 * * January 02: David Nox, through Sigvart Knoxon's DNA, is born through a Brotherhood of Steel cloning project unbeknownst to Sigvart. * The small remnant of the Enclave's leadership, Enclave High Command, reaches its plotted course of destination inside of the defunct pre-War U.S Navy vessel, Falls Edge. * A small fleet of Vertibirds is sent west from Falls Edge to Utah and set up in an old pre-War base now called Phoenix Military Base. Lachlan Hoffmann was sent west to Phoenix Military Base and promoted to Sergeant. * Project M.A.P.S development begins in Phoenix Military Base. * The Grigsby family move to the Mojave Wasteland and settle at the 188 Trading Post when Mickey is enlisted in the New California Republic Army. * Lucy Harper defects from the Brotherhood of Steel and joins the Followers of the Apocalypse. * The Fallen Angels goes rouge and escapes with a scavanged and repaired Carrier VTOL. They land in the ruins of Lincoln City and establishes a mercenary organization. * Jonathan Miller finds Lincoln City and joins The Fallen Angels. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' *Operation Presumption is commenced and Special Agent CRONOS is deployed into the Mojave Wasteland with the relatively covert field support of the Secret Service. * Texas secures for the Courier to check up on Coyote Bluff, so he can slake his wanderlust and escape out into the barren wilderness of the American Wasteland. * Revolver Cheetah delivers a package from a guy who called himself Ulysses to The Courier. * At some time, Revolver Cheetah engages in a duel with The Courier. No one wins. * In the Fall of Nelson, César Montero-Dominguez is rendered comatose. Soon after, he arrives at Camp McCarran, is promptly arrested for absence without leave, fraudulently sentenced to two months imprisonment and dishonorably discharged from the NCRA. Monty resorts to mercenary work after he is released. * Revolver Cheetah tried to flirt with Rose Cassidy in the Mojave Outpost. Unfortunately, it ended with a harsh slap to his face. * Anna Rose joins a Followers expidition to the ruins of Salt Lake City and establishes a clinic there. 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Revolver Cheetah is hired by the NCR to join them at the second battle of Hoover Dam, however, has to escape as New Vegas' army of securitrons surrounds the area. *The Fallen Angels dare to call themselves a nation. *The Fallen Angels declares war against Caesar's Legion and occupies north eastern parts of Colorado. They win. 2284 * The Enclave commences an unceasing effort on the completion and arming of the Retro-Adaptation Virus. * Scouts from the NCR and New Vegas makes first contact with The Fallen Angels. * Caesar's Legion gets a temporary ceasefire with the NCR and New Vegas. * Caesar's Legion allies with tribes around Lincoln City and initiates a second war against The Fallen Angels. * Revolver Cheetah travels to the violent Wyoming Wasteland, feeling that people needs him more there. 2285 *Sigvart Knoxon, realizing that they are losing the war, travels to The Divide to find nuclear weapons he can launch at Lincoln City to ensure that Caesar's Legion doesn't gain great military technology. He orders Lincoln City civilians and The Fallen Angels to escape the city and launches the nukes. The controll room doesn't hold and as Sigvart escapes, he's surrounded by Legion Assasins. The controll room falls apart and Sigvart falls in a coma. *A Follower expedition through The Divide finds Sigvart Knoxon and sends him to Anna Rose's Follower clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City. *Jonathan Miller and remnants of The Fallen Angels arrives in the ruins of Cheyenne City and settles down with the remnants. *Revolver Cheetah becomes the Great Khans' most wanted, having halted several raiding operations. Revolver escapes Great Khan lands and travels to northern Wyoming. 2286 *After having protected several small communities in the northern parts of the Wyoming Wasteland and having joined milita attacks and against raider outposts for around one year, Revolver Cheetah travels to south east Wyoming and makes contact with The Fallen Angels who he helps out for a couple of months. 2288 *The Enclave's Reserve Platoon is pressed into service, and helps assume control over areas near Falls Edge with surprising efficiency. * November 12th, 2288:The Retro-Adaptation Virus reaches 60% completion. This milestone inspires a temporary, but significant boost to Enclave morale. 2290 *'Febuary 5th, 2290:' The FEV-III 'incident' occurs and quickly escalates in an Enclave Research & Development bunker codenamed EAGLE V near the ruins of Chicago, Illinois. Already contained relatively by remnants of the Enclave's Sigma division, High Command intervenes directly, sending in both Enclave Shock Troopers and Special Agent CRONOS to purge the hosts of the new parasitic virus strain, retrieve a single sample of the FEV-III Virus, and vanguard over the final research and developmental phase of the Retro-Adaptation Virus Project. *'Febuary 12th, 2290: '''With EAGLE V expunged of it's horrific FEV-III Mutants and the last contained vial of the FEV-III retrieved, CRONOS serves as a radio commander for Onyx Troopers deployed in undisputed Wastelander territory to abduct ghouls and feral ghouls to serve as test subjects for the nearly-complete Retro-Adaptation Virus Project. A few idealistic Wastelanders form an underground movement to find where the Enclave is taking these ghouls, so that they may rescue them from captivity. No known rescue attempt ever comes to fruition however, with the Onyx's proving too skilled in the arts of stealth and timing. *'April 18th, 2290:' After a rather controversial convening council vote conclusion, all of the top members of Enclave High Command reluctantly begin publicized, routine attempts at reaching out through all-clear signals, perseveringly frequent dialogue attempts via HAM radios, or most frequently, deploying crackdown Verti-Assault Team troopers to still-active Vault-Tek Vaults to offer any remaining inhabitants within them a token offer of amnesty trom with the remnants of the U.S government and the official continuation of the state. *'June 2nd, 2290:' Some members of Enclave High Command plot to have their families relocated to the likes of a repaired Vault 116; to be sealed inside, nurtured, sheltered, and ultimately preserved to be the next in line for leadership of the Enclave should Falls Edge become pillaged. This is the result of a phase of irrational fear, paranoia, and contempt emanating from the resolve of the remaining Enclave leadership and much of it's behavior that was on-and-off again all throughout the entire year of 2290... *'October 13th, 2290:' Both field support and radio support for the crack Enclave Verti-Assault Team sent to grant Vault 110 amnesty and/or secure it by force if necessary somewhere in Chicago is unceremoniously cut-off just as the team radios for immediate backup and almost-incomprehensible shrieks of fear, terror, and panicking energy weapon discharges were just becoming audible... *'October 23rd, 2290:' The two most elite squadrons of the Enclave's Onyx Troopers (The Beta-Theta-Niner Fireteam and The Masako Squadron), are deployed near the location of Vault 110 with new orders to discover the fate of the Verti-Assault team sent in before them, and standing orders in assuming control of, and authority over the Vault's interior, dwellers, and all of it's assets... 2291 *'Early in the month of March, 2291:' The total population(s) of settlers formerly recognized as old antisocial hermits populating a few small, unremarkable, but fairly prosperous communities in Chicago mysteriously starts vanishing. *'April 6th, 2291:' Rumors begin spreading about "scary robot ghost demons in the bellies of flying saucers with quiet propellers going around and dragging off folk sometimes screaming their hearts out at their kidnappers to stop into their saucers, even children, before taking to the skies like fleeing bats of hell.", which are rumored to be the alleged culprit in the increasingly-obvious disappearance of lots of Wastelanders in the Great Midwestern Commonwealth. *'April 9th, 2291:' Enclave Research & Development scientists come across an accidentally preserved archive computer record of the Prototype Conscription Initiative, which had been carelessly approved by Enclave High Command years ago whom misread the P.C.I's mandate as re-introducing the pre-War Selective Service System which was what most members of High Command thought the best route to take... *'April 12th-28th, 2291:' Morally enraged by this revelation, especially with it being hidden-in-plain sight from them and others, certain members of the Enclave's R&D start to aggressively demand for an at least mild adoration toward what they called 'basic ethics comprehension and mildly ethical mannerisms'. The subsequent power struggle had the potential to virtually annihilate Enclave High Command, but R&D's complaints were mostly shrugged off which caused a small number of scientists to betray and leave the Enclave. These traitors were eventually hunted down and terminated by Enclave Commissars which would prove critical in High Command's last-great vocal unification of the Enclave's direction: toward more familiar territory which would finally pave the way for their age-old aspiratiom... rebuilding the United States of America. 2294 *'Unkown date, confirmed way before July 31: Sigvart Knoxon wakes up from his nine year long coma and embarks to find the remnants of The Fallen Angels. *Sigvart Knoxon finds The Fallen Angels in the ruins of Cheyene City. Jonathan Miller hands over controll of The Fallen Angels. Jonathan becomes the Second in Command. *Revolver Cheetah becomes an unofficial member of The Fallen Angels and the unofficial Head Interrogator of Outer Heaven, renowned for his brutal methods to gain information. *Outer Heaven is founded by The Fallen Angels and Cheyenne City is renamed Fort Heaven. *'''July 31: Outer Heaven declares war on The Great Khans. *'December 6: '''The Great Battle of Western Albany takes place. Revolver Cheetah is a hired gun and an unofficial officer at The Fallen Angels' side. *'December 8: 'The Great Khans reluctantly surrenders all of Albany to Outer Heaven. *'December 10: 'Outer Heaven tells stories of their conquest in Albany to war-mongering tribes in Platte and Goshen. *'December 20: 'Nearly all tribes in Southern Platte and Goshen willingly joins Outer Heaven. 2295 *'March 4: 'Outer Heaven invades and conquers the rest of the tribes in Northern Platte and Goshen in the matter of weeks. *'April 1: 'Outer Heaven sends scouts to the far east via stolen NCR Vertibirds, landing in West Virginia to find a foothold in the area. *'April 3: 'Outer Heaven scouts locates Vault 4 and finds signs of FEV experiments. Outer Heaven renames Vault 4 to Vault X and makes Vault X a foothold in the east and tests the FEV virus on POWs for potential chemical warfare uses. *'June 9: 'The Enclave and Outer Heaven opens diplomatic relations. *'June 11: 'The Enclave and Outer Heaven become official allies and trade partners. 2377 *Estimated year that the United States will be habitable again, according to the Vault 101 PA System. Notes The basis for this timeline came from [[w:c:falloutfanon|Tranquility Lane, a ''Fallout fanon wiki]] because making a timeline from scratch can take many hours and it is for the community, not for any one user. Category:Stories